Solamente en esta vida
by Magma123
Summary: Natsuki vive una monotonía que ella mismo se impuso, después de cometer un error años atrás alejando al amor de su vida, sin embargo una noticia le cambiara su perspectiva y decide explicar la razón de su decisión, pero que pasara cuando encuentre a Shizuru todo lo contrario como la conoció, fría y distante, ¿podrá sanar ese corazón herido antes que se le acabe el tiempo?


**Solamente en esta vida.**

* * *

−Natsuki el informe que te solicite.

−Si.

−Natsuki los balances que te pedí.

−Claro.

−Natsuki los archivos de los años pasados.

−Por supuesto.

−Natsuki puedes trabajar de nuevo el fin de semana…

Sí, claro, por supuesto, parece que esas palabras llegaron arraigadas en un chip desde mi nacimiento, suspiro cansada por ser la matada de esta compañía desde siempre y lo peor es que la verdad no me interesa, es más mis objetivos en esta vida decayeron desde hace muchos años.

Después de terminar la monotonía laboral que me embarga desde que la deje de ver, esa desconocida, que se hizo mi compañera, después mi amiga, para que sin pensarlo se convertirá en algo que se arraigaba en el pecho con un sentimiento tan poco común, que me asusto como no tenía idea y antes de alimentarlo me aleje de la persona que me hacía ver el panorama de otra perspectiva…

−Hija, llegas tarde de nuevo.−Le decía con tono de recriminación una bella dama, con sus ojos fulgurosos verdes intensos, que aun a su edad dejaba prendados a muchos.

Solo le doy un ademán a mi madre de no querer conversar para irme a mi habitación y tirarme en mi cama como si esta me salvara de esta decadencia que me está invadiendo sin haberlo notado.

−Hermana, deberías salir a divertirte.−Dice una hermosa adolescente de cabellos rubios hasta la cintura y mirada azul.

−Alyssa no tengo tiempo ni de respirar−Le digo cansinamente.

−Toma tus vacaciones hace diez años que no lo haces, tienes todos tus ahorros.−Le dice mientras jala la mano de su hermana, para haber si así se animaba a su sugerencia.

−No tengo tiempo.−Soltando su agarre.

−¡Nat!

Me pongo la almohada en la cabeza, ya que escuchar el sermón de tu pequeña hermana de quince años como si fuera una experta en la vida, me da más jaqueca que andar en resaca después de mis borracheras.

−No haces nada.−Hace un mohín de disgusto.

−Claro que hago algo.

Me quejo con justa razón, trabajo como burro, bueno menos, pero el chiste es que todos los días me la paso en las oficinas desde la mañana hasta el anochecer.

−Trabajo no cuenta.

−Para mí sí.

−Ándale Nat sal a divertirte, si quieres vente conmigo y mis amigos, a ellos les gusta verte siempre me piden que te lleve.

Levanto un poco la cabeza para verle los ojos azules casi invadirles estrellitas en ellos y a mí solo me da un retorcijón en el vientre, de solo pensar en andar con un montón de chiquillos que quieren ligarme en segundos.

−Paso.−Lo digo al instante.

−Pero.

−Déjalo así Alyssa, debo presentar un proyecto en la compañía y me absorberá mucho.−Le cortó su rollo adolescente, que quiere dar.

−¡Eras más divertida cuando estaba aquí Shizuru!

−Cómo vas a recordar eso si tenías cinco años.

−Pues vez, lo recuerdo ya que es las únicas veces que sonreías y me hacías caso…

Sale mi hermana airada de mi habitación azotándola por no ceder a su petición, sin embargo una nostalgia me embarga cuando la menciono…

−Shizuru, tan bella como peligrosa…

Revuelvo mi cabello para ya dejar ese pensamiento en el pasado, que siempre debe permanecer ahí.

 **Unas semanas después…**

−Kuga buen trabajo.−Lo dice un señor de mediana edad de cabello cano, con una sonrisa de comercial como siempre estuviera vendiendo algo.

Mi jefe feliz como siempre de que hayan aceptado el proyecto, me lleva a su oficina y comienza con la clásica charla de todos los años me da, al haber recibido otro éxito de mi mano.

−No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti a mi lado.

Seguro se hubiera ido a la quiebra, ya que mi jefe es de esos hombres que solo sé la pasa de fiesta en fiesta con diferentes mujeres, de en vez de ponerse a trabajar en su negocio, pero no lo puedo criticar ya que es su manera de lidiar su fracaso matrimonial que conozco de antemano.

−Gracias señor por la confianza que me ha otorgado.

−Sé que es muy aprovechado de mi parte pedirte esto de nuevo, pero te lo pido porque solo tu estas a mi lado después de mi divorcio, mi familia se dividió y nadie quiso seguir en mi empresa, mis hijos como bien sabes se fueron apoyando a su madre.

Veo la incomodidad del señor Anton ya que sé, que sus socios le recriminan más ferozmente lo que hace conmigo, por evadir su responsabilidad y porque no decirlo también evadir su realidad.

−Es que deseo que hagas los demás proyectos de este año… Por supuesto te daré tu bono anual y además una compensación por tu ardua labor.−Lo dice levantándose de inmediato dándole un fólder y adentro esta lo que le prometido.

La conciencia lo mata al saber que al pedirme esto sería otro año de desvelos, sin descanso de ningún día y sin vacaciones.

−Acepto señor.

Lo digo sin pensar, no es como si tuviera otra cosa interesante que hacer, además a este señor le debo demasiado después de la muerte de mi padre, él se hizo cargo de los gastos de toda mi familia, incluyendo mis estudios.

−Te lo compensaré en verdad, sabes te daré ese departamento de lujo para que vivas con tu familia.

−Ya me le dio señor.

−¿En serio?−Acomoda su corbata nervioso.

−Sí.

−Bueno te solicitaré un auto de lujo, para que luzcas más hermosa de lo que eres.−Lo dice mientras marcaba a la compañía distribuidora.

−Ya lo tengo.

−¿En verdad?

−Sí.

−Entonces…

Ahí me nombro más regalos, para calmar su conciencia antes de que me deje todo el paquete de la compañía… mi madre no estará feliz al saber que la fecha de su cumpleaños, no estaré como siempre…

 **Un mes después…**

La rutina comienza, veo a mi hermana pequeña con la almohada casi pegada en sus cabellos rubios largos, quejándose como la adolecente normal que es, por haberse quedado dormida corriendo de un lado a otro, mi mama regañándola por no querer desayunar, tomo mis pertenecías para también retirarme a mi trabajo, no obstante este dolor en el vientre me está molestando más de lo normal, al sentir un sofocón fuerte.

−¿Te sucede algo Natsuki?−Saeko se acerca a su hija, por verla con una expresión de queja.

−No, solo es un calambre estomacal, nada de cuidado.

−Cuídate hija, deberías ir a un control médico.

−Descuida ya fui hace unas semanas, recuerdas que debo hacerlo para la compañía y esta vez no pude evadirlo como los demás años.

−Pero no recogiste los resultados.−Le recrimina con los brazos cruzados, por la falta de interés.

−Solo era un requisito que llenar, solo para dar ejemplo a los empleados, para el seguro de vida que estamos implantando, no tenía que ir a recoger nada.

−La doctora Yuuki es tu amiga, fue la que te reviso, quieres que recoja yo tus resultados, puedo hacerlo en cualquier momento.

Niego varias veces que mi mama vaya con Nao, está fuera de cuestión esa mujer está muy desubicada, no sé cómo llego hacer doctora con ese carácter raro, me hizo hacer los estudios siete veces, dios eso si fue demasiado cansado…

Después de convencer a mi madre que mejor se pusiera a supervisar la graduación de Alyssa que se va a ejercer muy pronto, se le olvida hacerme el drama de mama preocupada…

Posteriormente voy por las calles de la ciudad viendo el tráfico más intenso, así como el dolor que me está invadiendo mi ser, me pongo en el volante para tomar aliento y no hacerle caso, al salir de ese sitio y por fin llegar a las oficinas las molestias no cesan, pero las ignoro por todo lo que tengo que realizar aquí.

Veo el reloj marcando ya mi hora de salida, pero le doy la espalda y comienzo con el siguiente informe, me levanto para servirme otro café cargado mientras leo y leo sin parpadear, hasta que el dolor en mi vientre me punza como una daga en él, me sostengo apenas en la silla, respirando pausadamente ya que eso también me duele, quiero llamar al jefe de seguridad para que me auxilie, sin embargo no llego y caigo al suelo para quedar sin conocimiento…

 **Varias horas después.**

Una luz golpea mis ojos dejándome casi ciega, abro lentamente mis parpados me muevo apenas y a centimetros esta mi madre casi respirándome en la cara y Alyssa agarrándome la cintura como si con eso le hubiese a dar un premio.

−¿Qué me sucedió?−Al notar que estoy en una habitación de hospital.

−Colapsaste en el trabajo.−Le dice angustiada la mujer de ojos jades.

−¿Qué hora es?−Tocando mi cabeza por el dolor por el golpe que di con el mueble.

−Son las nueve.−Le dice Alyssa.

−¿De la noche?

−De la mañana.−Confirma Saeko.

−¿Qué? debo hacer una junta, entregar el informe, dar instrucciones.

Me quiero levantar rápido e ir a hacer mis diligencias, mientras mi mama y mi hermana me ven horrible, no hago casos de sus quejas y me visto para retirarme, sin embargo siento un jalón tremendo de una mujer que conozco muy bien.

−Señora Saeko yo me encargo de su adorable hija.−Dice una bella pelirroja con ojos jades gatunos y tono de voz apacible.

−Te lo encargo Yuuki.

Mi mama le hace una reverencia a esta mujer desenfrenada y me lleva arrastras a su consultorio, sin darme chance de quejarme por su brusquedad.

−Nao en serio debo irme, sabes tengo muchas que hacer, no es por ser descortés contigo, pero…

−Kuga esto es grave, siéntate por favor.

Me quedaría con la boca abierta por esa manera tan dura con la que me hablo, con mucha solemnidad que yo supiera ella no posee, así que de inmediato tomo asiento para saber que sucede.

−Los estudios que te hiciste hace semanas no salieron muy bien, te cite inmediatamente, te llame y deje bien claro a tu asistente que era urgente que te comunicaras conmigo, te busque para darte el informe personalmente, sin embargo nunca te encontré.

−No puedo tomar un descanso, por eso lo tenía postergado, no te lo tomes personal Nao.

Trato de calmar la ira de esta pelirroja, que parece que no cesaba ya que cada palabra me la hacía como reclamo.

−Estas enferma.−Le dice secamente, pasándole los estudios que le realizo.

Supongo que eso era obvio, nadie se desmaya estando sano, pero me guardo el comentario, ya que decirle eso ahora, era estallar una bomba de tiempo, porque a distancia se ve que ella no está para esa observación.

−Seguiré tu tratamiento, vendré las veces que sean necesarias cuando tú lo indiques.

Le digo sinceramente, no voy a saltarme nada de lo que me diga, cuanto más pronto me recupere mejor, después de todo no soy tan inconsciente.

−Tu no entiendes−Le dice con tono amargo−tienes una enfermedad terminal, te quedan solo seis meses de vida Natsuki…

Con esa última proclamación me dejo desarmada una aceleración paulatina en mi corazón resonaba, me dejo caer en la silla de ese consultorio ida, recorriendo todos los errores de mi pasado y en lo poco que va a quedar de mi mísera existencia… y la pregunta del millón que hacer con ese corto periodo de tiempo…


End file.
